Curiosidad
by Zhena HiK
Summary: La curiosidad de Luffy despierta luego de que Usopp asegurara que el pañuelo que usa Zoro en su brazo seguro tiene un significado tan fuerte como el sombrero de Luffy. ¿Será eso cierto? Luffy está por averiguarlo. Zoro&Luffy. Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, ésta es una historia completamente hecha por y para fans. Simple entretenimiento personal._

—**Curiosidad—**

—

Luffy estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, apenas habían zarpado un par de horas atrás y ya estaba deseando una aventura que significase un buen reto, ya que en la isla que habían dejado, sólo había podido luchar contra unos cuantos marines de una pequeña base que había en lo alto de la ciudad, pero eran marines de bajo rango que no le ayudaron ni como calentamiento.

Durante aquél par de horas que llevaban en el barco, ya había comido dos veces, pero Sanji le puso un alto diciendo que a ese paso se acabaría las provisiones que acababan de comprar ese mismo día. Eso dejaba a un capitán ansioso e inquieto a bordo del Sunny.

— Usopp, ¡Juguemos a algo! – pidió a grito abierto, recibiendo la mirada emocionada del doctor.

— ¡Yo también quiero jugar! – gritaba Chopper, saltando hasta la cabeza de Luffy.

Así los tres comenzaron un juego de escondites por un rato, pero eso les cansó ya que el olfato de Chopper les dejaba en desventaja, pues aún cuando el barco entero estuviera lleno de su aroma al vivir ahí, el reno podía distinguir en dónde se ubicaban debido a que ahí se concentraba su olor.

— ¿Y si jugamos a retarnos? – preguntó Usopp, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de los otros dos. – Sí, entre dos de nosotros retamos al otro a hacer algo. Por ejemplo, Chopper y yo ideamos algo para ti, Luffy. ¿Qué te parece?

Luffy sonrió al igual que el doctor. Ambos pensaron que la situación podía ser muy divertida y así comenzaron.

— ¿Qué les parece hacer esto más divertido? – preguntó Usopp con cierta sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, cosa que atrajo literalmente a los otros, pues acercaron sus cabezas para hablar lo más bajo posible entre sí aún cuando no había nadie cercano a su alrededor.

Robin desde la parte alta del Sunny tomaba sol tendida en una silla playera mientras leía, divertida observó a los tres menores agachados en media cubierta formando una especie de _círculo _manteniendo sus cabezas muy cerca. Usopp hablaba pero tapaba su boca en clara señal de que decía un secreto. Eso llamó su curiosidad, la cual fue saciada de inmediato gracias a su habilidad, haciendo crecer un oído en la espalda del tirador.

¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Era una mujer curiosa a la que le gustaba estar bien informada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— No creo que hacer _eso _sea buena idea. – dijo Robin en voz baja para ella misma, recibiendo segundos después la algarabía del cocinero que recién se acercaba a ella con su cantarina voz ofreciéndole un trago que había preparado _especialmente para sus chicas._

— ¿Qué sucede, Robin-chwan? – preguntó el rubio aún con su melosa voz.

Ella le miró y después de agradecerle por la bebida sonrió, logrando que el cocinero olvidara que había hecho una pregunta.

—x—

Zoro como ya era su costumbre estaba entrenando, cargaba sus exageradas pesas, y ahora hacía flexiones mientras mantenía una pesa sujeta con su boca y otra en cada mano, ejercitando así los músculos de sus brazos y los de sus abdominales al mismo tiempo.

Lo único que le cubría era su pantalón, la camisa que antes llevaba ahora estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación evitando que le estorbara, ahí también estaban sus espadas y su acostumbrado pañuelo negro.

Encerrado en aquella habitación sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de su profunda respiración al ejercitarse y el constante tintineo de sus aretes. Aquel silencio le agradaba, Zoro siempre había sido del tipo de persona que acostumbraba entrenar en completo silencio y relajado, sólo él y su rutina. Pero al unirse a esa tripulación que fue creciendo y volviéndose más y más ruidosa, tuvo que acostumbrarse a que el silencio no era una opción. Todo había cambiado con el nuevo barco, el Sunny era amplio y de ese modo todos podían distribuirse ocupándose de sus diferentes asuntos.

Pero pronto dejó de ser capaz de escuchar incluso sus pensamientos, pues como si se tratara de un torbellino, por la puerta aparecieron Chopper, Usopp y Luffy, que parecían jugar corriendo detrás del revoltoso capitán, tumbando todo a su paso, riendo y gritando, manchando aquella tranquilidad que tanto amaba.

Zoro se mantuvo sentado, dejó de lado la pesa que cargaba en su boca para reclamarles, pero ellos siguieron dando vueltas por toda la habitación, incluso Luffy cayó sobre él golpeándose con una de las pesas en la cabeza, para su fortuna, el capitán era de goma y eso sólo le había hecho más gracia. ¿Qué les causaba tanta risa? A veces no podía evitar hacerse aquella pregunta.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! – gritó Zoro tratando de quitarse de encima a su ruidoso capitán.

Luffy se incorporó un poco quedando aún sentado sobre el regazo de Zoro, que le miró molesto por la situación. Pero el capitán no se dejó intimidar por aquella mirada, así que sólo sonrió tan grande como solía hacerlo mientras acomodaba sobre su cabeza su sombrero.

— ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo! – dijo levantándose y con la mano aún deteniendo su sombrero en su cabeza, salió corriendo tras los otros dos que le habían tomado ventaja. - ¡Esperen! – gritó. – Lo conseguí, lo conseguí… - pregonó

Usopp palideció y corriendo en dirección al capitán le tapó la boca con una mano, asustado.

— ¡Cállate, cállate! – exigió.

Después de explicarle a su capitán el porqué tenía que guardar silencio, siguieron jugando, recorriendo casi todas las habitaciones del Sunny, gritando emocionados cuando entraban en alguna habitación. Incluso habían irrumpido en el baño cuando Brook reposaba dentro de la tina, sintiéndose débil por el agua pero disfrutando de aquel momento de relajación, ignorando a los que entraron y salieron como si hubiesen sido sólo un ventarrón.

Franky les miró curioso correr a través del taller, pero así como habían entrado así salieron, Sanji les había sacado a patadas de la cocina, Nami les golpeó a los tres en la cabeza, dejando un hermoso chichón que les recordaría no interrumpir a la navegante cuando dibujaba tan entretenida, mucho menos echarle a perder una hoja derramando la tinta sobre ésta. Robin siguió divertida la graciosa _huida _de los tres menores, estaban jugando con fuego y esperaba que no se fuesen a quemar, aunque lo dudaba.

Encerrados en la habitación de los chicos, aquel travieso trío sacó lo que habían conseguido en su travesía a lo largo del barco.

— Yo conseguí el encendedor de Sanji. – anunció Chopper mostrándolo.

— Yo tengo la caja de tintas de Nami y un desarmador de Franky. – presumió Usopp sintiéndose superior al tener ambas cosas.

— Yo robé el pañuelo de Zoro. – dijo quitándose su sombrero, mostrando que ya lo llevaba puesto como lo hacía Zoro cuando se ponía serio en alguna pelea, pero al llevar su sombrero de paja impedía que se notara.

— ¡¿Qué haces con eso puesto?! – preguntó alarmado Usopp tratando de arrebatárselo de la cabeza. Luffy esquivó el brazo del tirador y se quejó.

— ¿Por qué no puedo usarlo? – cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Zoro te va a matar si le haces algo! – dijo Usopp aún asustado, tratando inútilmente de quitárselo.

— Quiero usarlo. – dijo sonriendo tan amplio que Usopp y Chopper no dijeron nada, parecía muy emocionado usando aquella prenda, aunque ninguno comprendió el porqué.

—x—

La intención de aquel juego había sido divertirse, y no terminar golpeados como ahora lo estaban, Robin reía por lo bajo aún sobre la silla en la que llevaba varias horas entretenida leyendo. Habían bastado unos cuantos minutos para que las víctimas se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido, armando un alboroto, y era normal.

Si consideraban que Sanji fumaba demasiado, era obvio que no tardaría en notar que cuando le tumbaron al entrar a la cocina, le habían robado su encendedor, pues él nunca perdía algo, era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas. Lo mismo aplicaba para dos de las otras víctimas, siendo Nami una ladrona, no era fácil engañarla y mucho menos salirte con la tuya, Franky por su parte tenía un tablero en el que cada herramienta, por pequeña que fuese tenía su lugar, así que no fue difícil notar la falta de uno de los destornilladores que más solía usar por su forma y tamaño.

Brook no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero ya que él no había sido una de las víctimas, ahora reía animoso viendo a sus amigos tirados a media cubierta, llenos de golpes propinados por Sanji y Nami a quien no les había hecho nada de gracia aquella _broma._

Luffy en todo momento mantuvo su sombrero en su cabeza, evitando así que le quitaran aquella prenda que llevaba puesta bajo su preciado sombrero de paja. Pasaron un par de horas y Zoro no había aparecido reclamando, así que Luffy supuso que después de todo no era tan valioso para él como lo habían creído, pues Usopp había dicho que casi podía asegurar que Zoro tenía tanto aprecio por el pañuelo como Luffy por su sombrero, o Nami por sus naranjos.

¿Estaba Usopp equivocado?

La curiosidad invadió a Luffy, era un capitán muy despistado y sobre todo despreocupado, pero esta vez había puesto su atención en aquellas palabras, ¿Qué era importante para Zoro? Ahora esa duda rondaba su cabeza.

Zoro después de su entrenamiento se quedó dormido ahí mismo tirado en el suelo, luego de un par de horas de descansar se levantó directo al baño, tomó una ducha caliente que le relajara los músculos y después caminó hasta la habitación que compartían todos los chicos, ahí se cambió con lo primero que encontró, apenas se puso la camisa, buscó entre las prendas que se había quitado, pero no encontraba su pañuelo.

Aún descalzo como andaba, regresó sus pasos hasta el lugar donde entrenaba, ahí buscó con la mirada por todos lados, movió algunas de sus pesas que estaban acomodadas en una esquina pero no encontró nada. ¿Dónde había dejado su pañuelo? Continuó buscando por todos lados, incluso regresó a la habitación de los chicos, al baño, regresó sus pasos por todos los pasillos del Sunny por los que había andado antes de poder dar con el baño y no pudo encontrar nada.

Estaba muy molesto, se sentía enojado y necesitaba un poco de ron para calmar su coraje, así que se encaminó a la cocina, viendo a media cubierta como los tres revoltosos aún seguían ahí, pero parecían calmados ahora, les ignoró y entró en la cocina, su rostro estaba más serio de lo común.

— Todavía no es hora de la cena, Marimo. – regañó Sanji al verlo entrar, pero Zoro le ignoró hasta llegar a las puertas donde estaba guardada la despensa y sabía que ahí, también guardaban alcohol.

— No vine a cenar, cocinero pervertido. – aclaró. El insulto había salido sin muchas ganas, incluso su respuesta había parecido un tanto _amable_, sólo por contestar a lo que el rubio había dicho primero, ni siquiera le volteo a ver y salió con una botella en sus manos.

Sanji se sintió ignorado, era algo extraño en el espadachín aquella actitud, ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza?

Ese día le tocaba la guardia, y habiendo pasado la hora de la cena, subió hasta el enorme puesto del vigía y se acomodó viendo por la ventana.

— Hoy me toca vigilar a mí, Capitán. – dijo Zoro al recién llegado aún sin mirarle, después empinó la botella dando un gran trago.

— ¿Qué es importante para ti? – preguntó de pronto Luffy logrando captar por completo la atención del mayor.

— ¿De qué hablas? – devolvió la pregunta.

Luffy se acercó hasta Zoro sentándose a su lado, ambos en dirección hacia el enorme ventanal que poseía aquel lugar. El silencio impacientó a Zoro, que estaba por preguntar una vez más, a qué se refería Luffy con aquella cuestión, pero el chico dio una respuesta silenciosa, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo sobre su regazo.

— ¿Por qué tienes…? – antes de terminar aquella pregunta recordó el momento en que estaba entrenando, cuando los tres revoltosos entraron corriendo en la habitación y le distrajeron, Luffy cayendo en su regazo y sonriéndole. Después un grito de su capitán alejándose mientras repetía. "_– Lo conseguí, lo conseguí…" _

— Pensé que era importante…

— Lo es. ¿Por qué lo tomaste? – la mirada de Zoro se mantenía fija en el rostro del menor, que aún llevaba anudado sobre su cabeza el pañuelo negro.

— Estábamos jugando… - comenzó Luffy con la explicación, sintiendo la mano de Zoro sobre su cabeza, pero antes de que le quitara aquella prenda le tomó de la muñeca para evitarlo. - ¿Por qué es importante para ti?

Zoro bajó su mano dejando a Luffy aún con la prenda puesta.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? – dio un nuevo trago a su botella esperando por una respuesta.

Luffy tardó en responder.

— ¡Quiero saber más de Zoro! – vociferó llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, deteniendo el pañuelo. - ¿Qué significa?

— Ese pañuelo perteneció al padre de Kuina, después ella lo usaba cuando entrenaba, decía que para sentirse tan fuerte como su padre… - hizo una pausa para beber un trago más, mirando aún en dirección al ventanal. – Cuando ella murió su padre me lo ofreció. – Zoro esbozó una suave sonrisa melancólica. – Dijo que me ayudaría a concentrar mi fuerza. – aquellas eran las palabras dichas a un niño que soñaba desde entonces con convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pronto sintió las manos de Luffy tomarle el brazo y comenzar a envolver aquella prenda que parecía insignificante, pero que era tan preciada para él. Era pura nostalgia la que le tenía atado a aquel pedazo de tela.

— Kuina fue… muy importante para ti. – Zoro giró su rostro hacia su capitán, mirándole curioso por el comentario que había hecho, ya que no era una pregunta.

— Claro que lo fue, ella fue para mí, lo que Ace es para ti. Fue como mi hermana mayor, siempre regañándome, peleándonos y yo tratando de alcanzarla. – de nuevo aquella sonrisa melancólica surcó el rostro de Zoro.

Luffy ante aquella comparación sintió una alegría indescriptible, no estaba seguro qué fue lo que cambió cuando escuchó a Zoro diciendo eso, pero esa confesión sólo despertó la curiosidad del menor. Sólo podía pensar en miles de preguntas para Zoro.

Los ojos de Luffy se centraron en el espadachín, se puso su sombrero y sin previo aviso se movió hasta pasar una pierna a cada lado de Zoro, quedando sentado sobre su regazo y mirándole de frente. Zoro abrió los ojos de más, ya que en realidad no había esperado un acercamiento como ese por parte de Luffy.

Tenía semanas notando que Luffy parecía de pronto distraerse con algún pensamiento, cosa que era sumamente rara en el menor, así que había sido bastante obvio, además se había portado hasta cierto punto _extraño _con él, incluso varias veces había intervenido en sus constantes peleas con Sanji lo cual tampoco era algo común en el capitán y aunque Luffy solía ser despreocupado y poco le importaba invadir el espacio personal de otra persona, nunca había visto que hiciera algo como eso con alguien más.

Era cierto que de pronto se enrollaba cual serpiente en el cuerpo del cocinero exigiéndole comida cuando le veía, pero siempre terminaba volando al recibir una patada y sólo sonreía abiertamente, corriendo en dirección a la cocina una vez más.

Zoro sintió las manos de Luffy sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se movía un poco buscando un contacto visual, pues el espadachín había estado absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió ese toque que apretaba un poco sobre su clavícula.

— ¿Zoro? – preguntó al no tener la atención del chico.

— ¿Qué pasa, Luffy? – Zoro se permitió dejar su preciada botella de ron a un lado y llevar ambas manos hasta la cintura del menor, apretándole un poco pero sin llegar a lastimarle.

— ¿Tus aretes tienen algún significado? – preguntó Luffy subiendo su mano por el cuello hasta llegar a los aretes, moviéndoles para provocar un suave sonido cuando chocaron entre sí.

— ¿Por qué piensas que todo tiene un significado? – cuestionó curioso. – Hagamos algo, te contestaré esa pregunta, si tú me contestas… ¿Por qué la cercanía?

Luffy sonrió tan grande que sus ojos se entrecerraron, entonces apretó sus brazos jalando a Zoro hacia él, haciendo chocar ambos pechos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del espadachín.

— No lo sé. Me gusta estar así contigo. – confesó, apretándose más contra Zoro, quien sin dejar de sonreír un tanto divertido por lo extraño que era su capitán al hacer cosas como esas sin _saber por qué. _Apretó el agarre del menor sobre su cintura, atrayéndole con fuerza.

— Tomaré como válida esa respuesta. Las perforaciones las hice cuando tenía quince años, fue unos años antes de conocernos. Sólo representan el santoryū, no tienen mayor significado en realidad.

— ¿Y la haramaki?

— Sólo es para detener mis espadas, son bastante pesadas y no cualquier prenda las sostiene. – declaró. – Y creo que es suficiente con tantas preguntas…

Zoro no deseaba separar al menor, así que al notar que el chico tampoco hacía algún intento por retirarse, estiró su mano hasta tomar de nuevo la botella que había dejado de lado, pero antes de darle un trago ofreció a Luffy quien negó sonriendo, así que restando importancia al rechazo tomó un largo trago acabándose el líquido de la botella.

— ¿Puedo probar? – preguntó Luffy inocente. Zoro arrugó su frente.

— Te ofrecí antes, ahora ya no hay. – declaró apenas terminando de hablar sintió los labios de su capitán tomar los suyos, un toque suave y superficial, parecía inseguro, así que utilizó uno de sus brazos para atraerle apretándolo por la espalda, y con su mano libre aprovechó para subirla hasta el cuello y jalarle profundizando aquel nexo. – Abre un poco tus labios, te dejaré probar. – ofreció, sintiendo a Luffy obedecerle, abriendo sus labios para dejarle entrar.

El beso inició como un contacto suave, algo torpe e inexperto, pero Zoro se encargó de que Luffy sintiera la confianza de profundizar aquel nexo, siguiendo el juego que ya realizaba la lengua de Zoro en aquella cavidad ajena. Los labios de ambos se amoldaban al movimiento del otro par, inclinando de pronto un poco la cabeza para ajustarse y profundizar la exploración.

— ¿Te gustó el ron? – indagó Zoro apenas se separaron.

— Me gustas tú.

Zoro no pudo evitar más que sonreír por aquella confesión, siempre pensó que Luffy era un ser asexual, así que nunca había mencionado sus sentimientos, mucho menos había intentado algo con el chico, sentía que su inocencia iba a un límite que él no se atrevía a traspasar. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, todo parecía indicar que su capitán no era el _tonto _que todos pensaban, sólo era un chico distraído y despreocupado por elección propia. Y Zoro podía comprender eso, después de todo, era la única manera de ser feliz.

**.:Owari:.**

—¤Žhёиα HîK¤—

"_El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad."  
George Bernard Shaw_

—**x—**

Esa es mi versión de lo que significan ambas cosas, o al menos así es como yo creo que sería si tuviesen alguna explicación en particular. De cualquier modo, gracias por pasar a leer, esta pareja sigue gustándome mucho así que sigo teniendo varias ideas que pronto escribiré. Culpen de ello a mi amorsh Isis y a mi queridísima amiga Sara que se la pasan siguiéndome el rollo con ellos dos, jajaja.

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por tu comentario._


End file.
